


Слишком

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Graphic Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 3, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Дин все еще развлекается перед адом, вовлекая в свои игры Сэма.





	Слишком

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 3й сезон, после 3й серии "Неудачный день в Блэк-Роке".
> 
> Бета:Monstra

Сэму она не понравилась сразу.  
Ему не нравятся её слишком правильные черты лица: пухлые губы, большие глаза, маленький аккуратный носик. Слишком черные длинные и вьющиеся волосы. Слишком тонкая талия и слишком большая грудь. А самое главное, она не нравится ему за то, что Дин пялится на неё и хочет. Его зрачки расширены, и это видно даже в тусклом свете замызганного бара, дыхание слегка учащенное, и он неосознанно облизывает нижнюю губу. Сэм тоже пялится, но не на слишком правильную девушку, а на этот мелькающий между губ брата язык. Ещё бьет откатом от воровки Бэллы, которая обвела их вокруг пальца, подстрелила, которую Сэму хотелось до неприличия. Они с братом только закончили дело с кроличьей лапкой, плечо ещё ныло заглушенной обезболивающими болью, и Дин предложил нажраться, залить неудачные сутки. Только вот не успел, она сама, первая, к нему подошла, почти проигнорировала Сэма. Эта девчонка выбивала и так шаткое равновесие между ними, откровенно клеилась к Дину. «Откуда в таком месте найтись такой симпатичной и вроде незаразной девушке?» — спрашивал себя Сэм.  
Они оба теперь его игнорируют, мило болтают, сидя рядом за барной стойкой, не вовлекая Сэма в разговор. Она слишком красиво улыбается, флиртует, и, кажется, сегодня Дину перепадёт. Сэм не выдерживает, говорит им, что выйдет в туалет, но они его почти не слышат, только Дин рассеянно кивает ему.  
Когда Сэм возвращается обратно, их уже нет. Он думает, что они пошли за бар, потискаться, а потом Дин вернётся, но прошло полчаса, и Дин не возвращается, Импалы на парковке тоже нет. Сэм чертыхается, набирает номер брата, абонент недоступен, а у него нет ни малейшего понятия, где пропала эта парочка. Он тратит ещё час, добираясь пешком до их мотеля, потому что в городе, — маленьком настолько, что его название не получается отыскать на карте, — только один мотель, на окраине.  
Сэм успел повернуть ручку двери от их номера, удивиться, что та не заперта, и услышать протяжный стон брата. То, что он увидел, открыв дверь, заставило выхватить из-за пояса пистолет. Ему было видно лишь спину Дина, сидящего на стуле с завязанными грубой веревкой руками, заведёнными назад. На затылке красовался узел черной повязки, закрывавшей ему глаза, и он был голым. Его бедра мелко дрожали, он был весь покрыт испариной, а эта девка, скорее всего, делала ему больно, сидя между раздвинутых коленей Дина, на полу. Её черная макушка лишь слегка выглядывала из-за бедер брата.  
— Сэмми?.. — полувсхлип-полустон.  
— Отвали от него, сука, — зарычал Сэм и подошёл ближе. — Дин, что…  
Он рассмотрел уже, что происходило на самом деле, жаром затопило лицо и грудь, даже, кажется, уши покраснели, потому что Дину было не больно. Ему было очень даже, скорее всего, хорошо. Девушка сидела задницей прямо на вытертом сером ковролине, раздетая до нижнего белья, и держала в руке пульт с рычажком. Её полная грудь была стянута простым черным лифчиком в тон маленьким трусикам, никакого кружева, как ожидал Сэм, он не увидел. Она хитро взглянула на него, никак не отреагировав на «суку», и передвинула рычажок. Дин заскулил, заерзал на стуле, его дыхание было прерывистым и быстрым, а член вызывающе торчал, истекая смазкой, стянутый ограничивающим кольцом. Судя по тому, каким багровым был его ствол, забавлялась она с ним уже долго, и Сэм понял, наконец, от чего был пульт. Его собственный член дернулся заинтересованно, упёршись головкой в ширинку джинсов через трусы. Пистолет пришлось поспешно ставить на предохранитель и прятать в карман куртки.  
— Хочешь его трахнуть? — спросила чертовка, поднимая свои карие глаза на Сэма, сканируя его от макушки до пят, она выразительно посмотрела ему в пах. — Он уже готов.  
— Господи, мы же братья… — выдохнул Сэм, собственное тело предавало его в этом утверждении.  
— И?.. — ничуть не смутилась она. — Да или нет?  
— Я… ох… не мешаю? — поинтересовался Дин, и девушка ещё передвинула рычажок, он подкинул бедра и застонал громче.  
— Не мешаешь, — усмехнулась, рассматривая братьев по очереди. — Можешь сказать, что ты об этом думаешь? Хочешь, чтобы он тебе присунул, Дин?  
— Сэ-э-эм, — прохрипел Дин, и Сэм не понял, то ли ему свалить, то ли воспользоваться предложением. Но девушка, в который раз истолковав всё по-своему, грациозно поднялась на ноги и отбросила пульт в сторону, предварительно выкрутив аппарат на минимум. Дин выдохнул с облегчением, как привиделось Сэму.  
— Раздевайся. — Она начала отвязывать Дина от стула, и Сэм послушался. Всё равно ему потом терпеть грязные шуточки брата по поводу его воздержания, потому сегодня он не будет себя сдерживать, хоть ему упорно казалось, что Дин специально им манипулировал и заманил на тройничок.  
Девушка подвела слепого Дина к кровати и толкнула в спину, ставя на четвереньки, из его задницы призывно торчала заглушка розового дилдо. Эрекция у Сэма стала ещё крепче, и он очередной раз удивился предпочтениям своего тела. Ноги у Дина мелко подрагивали, толстый пережатый член свисал вниз, и он опустил голову между своих расставленных рук, упёртых ладонями в матрац. Твердые мышцы бугрились под кожей, покрытой блестящим потом. Он казался уязвимым в своем состоянии, по нему было видно, что он уже на грани. Девушка несильно раздвинула его ягодицы, обвела пальцем края припухшей дырки, пульсирующей вокруг розового силикона и резко выдернула дилдо из покрасневшего ануса. Сэму было всё прекрасно видно: как Дин сжался, не закрываясь до конца, как девушка ещё раз потрогала кольцо мышц пальцами, вставляя сразу два, и как плоть поддавалась, не встречая ни малейшего сопротивления. Она отбросила искусственный член на вторую кровать.  
— Иди сюда, — позвала Сэма, протягивая ладонь с перепачканными в смазке пальцами. Девушка дернула его на себя с несвойственной таким хрупким созданиям силой, опустилась перед ним на корточки и затянула в рот член. Сэм замычал сквозь сжатые губы, он не мог оторвать взгляд от диновой промежности и широкой спины, это подстегивало, дарило острое возбуждение. Она ласкала его умело, брала глубоко, почти не давилась, вырисовывала языком узоры и опять затягивала в вакуум. Дин почти не шевелился, стоял в той же позе, принимая правила игры, лишь слегка подрагивал от нетерпения и желания кончить. Ласка закончилась слишком быстро, она так же легко поднялась, одним плавным движением стянула с себя трусики, подошла к прикроватной тумбочке, взяла пару презервативов и смазку. Один квадратик она взяла себе, а остальной набор кинула Сэму, который тот, тяжело дыша, еле успел поймать здоровой правой рукой. У него в ушах бухала кровь, пульс зашкаливал, и было отчего-то так стыдно, что тело покрывалось предательской краснотой.  
— А сейчас мы его трахнем. Ты не против, Дин? — уже легко смеясь, спросила она. Дин лишь покачал головой, по-прежнему ничего не видя перед собой. Быстро раскатав резинку по его стволу, она изогнулась и полезла, ложась под него. Обхватив его талию ногами, направила в себя его член и нанизалась быстро, до упора. Дин охнул, подаваясь бедрами навстречу, опустился на локти, прижимаясь своей грудью к груди девушки, а Сэм смотрел и смотрел, не мог себя заставить отвести взгляд от такого Дина, разгоряченного и жаркого, от этой пошлой девчонки под ним, которая уже урывала себе удовольствие, не стесняясь. Прошло не больше минуты, а казалось — вечность, прежде чем Сэм надел презерватив, обильно смазал изнывающий член и, набрав немного смазки на пальцы, приблизился к трахающейся парочке. Он тронул брата за ягодицу, и тот замер, выпятив пятую точку на обозрение, приглашающе. Сэм на пробу толкнулся двумя смазанными пальцами в уже сжавшееся отверстие, пошуровал туда-сюда, смазывая, и не выдержал. Вынув пальцы, он приставил крупную головку к входу, надавил, растягивая, и медленно двинулся вперёд. Дин под ним дернулся, и Сэм притормозил, пережидая. Девушка тоже ждала, переместив ноги повыше, пытаясь не задевать Сэма, но всё равно слегка касаясь узкими ступнями с маленькими аккуратными пальцами его боков. Её черные волосы волной раскинулись по подушке, она смотрела на Сэма из-под опущенных ресниц, жадно вдыхая, будто Сэм растягивал сейчас её. Когда Дин расслабился, перестал зажимать его тисками, Сэм двинулся вперёд, всё так же не спеша, постепенно входя до упора. Она зашевелилась под ними, встречая медленный толчок Сэма через Дина, возбужденно блестя своими глазищами в полумраке номера, и Сэм перестал нежничать. Он дернулся бедрами назад, почти выходя из ануса, а потом резко ввинтился вперёд, трахая их обоих, пытаясь засадить под правильным углом, чтобы Дину было хорошо. Он держал брата за бедра и вколачивался с каждым толчком быстрее и жестче. Девчонка постанывала, одной рукой цепляясь за плечо Дина, а другой терла себя между ног, между зажатыми телами, приближая себя к оргазму. Сэм уже и сам был близко, картинка и стоны перед ним заводили, тугая дырка затягивала в себя, и он думал обо всем чем угодно, пытаясь не кончить преждевременно. Девушка под ними дернулась, приоткрыв свои полные губы — застонала, ударила легко пяткой Сэма в живот и задрожала, ловя свой кайф, щелчком отстёгивая кольцо на Диновом члене. Тот вскрикнул, перестал подмахивать, сжал Сэма так сильно, что мысли из головы вышибло разом, и он кончил, наполняя презерватив спермой.  
Сэм вышел из растраханной задницы, придерживая пальцами презерватив, стянул его и бросил в корзину для мусора возле тумбочки. Когда он вернулся на кровать, Дин уже стянул с глаз повязку, удовлетворенно сверкая глазами, а девчонка одевалась. Он растянулся на узкой койке возле брата, рассматривая потрескавшийся потолок. Дин молчал, и он тоже не спешил ничего говорить. Не имело смысла, Дин заменял свой страх перед предстоящим адом, развлекался и отвлекался. Не Сэму говорить, что правильно, а что нет.  
Дверь хлопнула, и Сэм понял, что так и не спросил у девушки её имя. Но имело ли теперь это значение?


End file.
